Naruto Ultimate Ninja Song Parody GO!
by Illisandria Carthain
Summary: A random collection of songs parodified by one of the many Naruto charecters. In other words: Random Schmoo. .:discontinued:.
1. Sharigan Eye

**Naruto Ultimate Ninja Song Parody GO!!**

_**Sharigan Eye by Sasuke Uchiha**_

I believe I can fly-

I have the super special Sharigan Eye.

And I'm wanted by the Akatsuki,

And a creepy snake who wants to rape me!

I believe I can soar-

My Onii-chan and his friends are all dirty whores.

I believe he should die-

All of them should just die,

I believe I can fly!!

_Song and lyrics by Sasuke Uchiha (just kidding!! It's all by me-__**NARUTO UZAMAKI **__super ninja and __Über-cool DJ__!! __**BOW BEFORE MY COOL-NESS!!**__)_

**END**

_**(Of both Naruto and this song, not too long after this was published, Sasuke and his little group of she-whores murdered Naruto in his sleep. In court they pleaded not guilty and claimed (as I quote) **__"It wasn't murder!! It was __assisted suicide. __Naruto was just begging to die!!" __**They were found not guilty. Oh, and no one came to his funeral service except Hinata. Not even the priest and the people who were supposed to bury him!! Poor Hinata…)**_


	2. This Spinney Eye of Mine

**Naruto Ultimate Ninja Song Parody GO!!**

**_This Spinney Eye of Mine by Kakashi Hakate_**

This little eye of mine-

I'm gonna' let it shine.

This spinney eye of mine,

I'm gonna' read your mind

This funky eye of mine,

Belonged to one who was kind.

I'll read your mind-

With this eye of mine,

My spinney eye!

Won't let Obito put it in (NO)

I'm gonna' let it spin

Won't let Obito put it in (NO)

I like my eye where it is

I'll let Obito put it in (YEAH)

Cause some guy poked mine out

I could cry

I could die

My poor eye!!

_Song and lyrics by Kakashi Hakate (For reals this time)_

**End**

**_(Of both this song and Kakashi's music career. He apparently thought it was a blues song worthy of an Grammy and got really depressed when he didn't win. He later killed himself and had his 15 minutes of fame. Adieu mi amore. Rest in peace with your spinney eye.)_**


	3. Little Ninjas

**Naruto Ultimate Ninja Song Parody GO!!**

**_Little Ninjas by Orochimaru_**

Snake man loves the little ninjas

All the ninjas of the world.

Leaf, Sound, Sand, Mist, Star, and Rock-

They are precious to his **xxxx.**

Snake Man loves the little ninjas of the world!

_Song and Lyrics by Orochimaru (Okay we lied, it's Naruto again…this boy has __**no**__ life at all)_

**END**

_**(Of this song and Orochimaru's reputation as a **__'Good Citizen' __**Which, by the way, never existed in the first place. Also we had to bleep a word out, seeing as this is a CHILDREN'S SONG (YOU HEAR THIS NARUTO?!THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A CHILDREN'S SONG!!)Ahem sorry for the inconvenience. Carry on with your lives as is normal)**_


	4. Secrets

**Naruto Ultimate Ninja Song Parody GO!!**

_Secrets by Unknown Artist_

Naruto got Sasuke, Sasu-chan got Gaara

He was sharing Gaara's outlook on the topic of Kankuro.

Naruto had a byûjin and Shikamaru was a gayfer

They were all in love with dying, they were screwing in Konoha.

Kankuro played with dolls like a freaking homo thug

But he lost his mind in the invasion, he was taking too many drugs.

They were all in love with dying, they were drinking from a fountain

That was pouring like an avalanche, coming down the mountain.

I don't mind the sun sometimes- the images it shows,

I can taste you on my lips and smell you in my clothes.

Cinnamon and sugary and softly spoken lies

You never know just what you hide from other people's eyes.

_Song and Lyrics by ?? (We really have __**no **__idea who wrote this little ditty, it was on the wall of the first stall in the men's public bathroom in Konoha so…who knows)_

**END**

_**(Of this song and the use of the men's public bathroom. No one would set foot in there because it was rumored that the first stall was haunted by a ghost that would divulge your most hidden secrets to the world in the form of a highly popular song parody. This has yet to be confirmed. Yet)**_


	5. Ninja Academy

**Naruto Ninja Ultimate Song Parody GO!!**

_Konoha Ninja Academy Song by The Konoha Ninja Academy_

Well I was looking for an assignment, which one's me?

A cool search-and-rescue with an A ranked fee?

Too bad I didn't know my diploma was whack now I walking off the lot with a D-ranked old hack.

F-R-E-E, that spells free, Konoha Ninja Academy,

Heard about them from my daddy, thought about going but was too lazy.

So instead of working hard and getting cash,

I'm stuck with a lam-o just to find a big, old, fat cat.

F-R-E-E that spells free, Konoha Ninja Academy!

_Song and Lyrics by Iruka_

**End**

**_(Of this song. The Ninja Academy in Konoha got WAY more kids coming in to be ninjas after they aired this song so they kept it as the academy song)_**


	6. Byujin

**Naruto Ultimate Ninja Song Parody GO!!**

_Byûjin by Kyuubi_

Sweat baby, sweat baby,

Control is a Texas strapping

And you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about

So let your mind to talk to my mind and I bet you'll feel nuts

Yes I'm Cisco, yes I'm Keebler and you're getting two thumbs-up

You've had enough of getting beat

You want it rough, you're out of bounds

I want you sweating want you wetting while I drive your body down

Coming quicker than Fed-Ex, got you reaching an apex

Just like another good war, I've got you rising an hour early just like daylight savings time

Work, the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket,

Like the lost catacombs of Egypt, only God knows where we stuck it

Hieroglyphics, let me be pacific, I wanna run you down to the south sea--

_Song and Lyrics by Naruto (He got to a certain point until the __**real**__ Kyuubi near killed him. Serves him right)_

**End**

_**(Of this song and almost of Naruto. Than Kyuubi got pissed off and nearly killed him when Jiraya finally came in and stopped the monster by sealing him back in Naruto. Then HE proceeded to beat up Naruto for pissing off the byûjin. Poor Naruto…NOT!!)**_


	7. The Rain Gets In

_THANK YOU Beatles!!_

**Naruto Ultimate Ninja Song Parody GO!!**

_The Rain Gets In by Pain_

I'm fixing a hole where the rain doesn't fall

And keeps my minds from wandering,

Where it will go--

I'm filling the cracks that run through the ground

And keep my minds from wandering

Where it will go--

And it really doesn't matter if I'm wrong, I'm right

Where I belong I'm right

Where I belong--

See the people standing there

Who disagree and never will

Wonder why they don't get in my land!!

_Song and Lyrics by Pain (all seven of him)_

**End**

_**(Of this song and one of Pain's bodies (the fangirls loved his song so much, they tore one of his bodies apart in a crazed fury) poor Pain…fame sucks…)**_


End file.
